


Friendly Fire

by Lit_embers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, OT6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lit_embers/pseuds/Lit_embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has finally got his hands on the new Halo game but with all these annoying noobs online how us he supposed to do anything? But teaming up with five of them maybe wasn't such a bad idea. Right? </p>
<p>This fanfic was originally posted on Wattpad, Follow me Lit_embers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brand New Toy

Chapter 1: Brand New Toy

"So are you sure you'll be okay walking to the store to get your new toy?"  
"It's not a toy mum!" Michael yelled from the living room, where he was situated in front of the tv playing Call of Duty.  
"Well whatever it is Halo or something, are you sure you'll be okay?"  
"Yeah mum it's like, a five minute walk I'll be fine," Michael rolled his eyes.

His mother was so protective of him, he was fifteen for gods sake! You'd think he could walk down to a gaming shop and buy a new video game by himself by now!

Michael had been saving up for this new Halo game for months now and with it being released tomorrow, he wanted to get in an out of the shop fast.

Michaels mother winked at him as she jingled her car keys and said, "well if you're sure. I'm just going down to get some groceries, you want anything?"

"I'll take a packet of crisps, thanks!" Michael called as she walked out the door, receiving a faint "if you clean up tonight" in return.

Michael peeked out of the window at his neighbors, as if just looking could inform him of what they hear.

Just him all alone playing video games could make them think a wild party or something was going on inside. But he was alone at last, time to own some noobs in the quiet of his own home.  
"You mother fucker!"  
Not quiet anymore.


	2. Mornings

Chapter 2: Mornings

After an unhealthy amount of time playing his video games, Michael's mother finally made him turn it off and get to bed. As usual, Michael couldn't sleep but tonight he had a reason. He was excited for tomorrow, after months of anticipation he would finally get the new Halo game!

He loved the first few games but this was new and exciting! Michael loved his video games and nothing could change that but Halo was a personal favorite. He would play it, watch playthroughs and of course watch Red Vs Blue.

RoosterTeeth was Michaels favorite gaming group ever and he wanted more than anything in the world to meet those guys that made Red Vs Blue. He had heard that the voice actor for Grif, the orange one was moving away soon so Michael figured that this was his chance to get in with them, as a replacement, but his just seeing the producers of his favorite Internet show was a long shot. Plus he was way younger than them.

After a good amount if tossing and turning, Michael finally fell asleep before the annoying beeping of his alarm clock woke him up. Yawning and blinking away sleep, he got out of bed and straight into the shower, letting the water wash over him, waking him up fully. Michael got dressed and had breakfast before rushing out the door with a quick "love you, see you later, bye!" to his mother.

He made it to the bus stop with a few minutes to spare, in which he caught his breath. When the bus arrived Michael got on and began shuffling down the aisle, only to find no empty seats in the crowded vehicle. 'great' he thought to himself. 'I really have to-' the bus suddenly started up and lurched forward causing Michael to be flung forward straight into some guys lap.

"Get off me!" He yelled, shoving him off. "Sorry," Michael mumbled, making his way away with his head down. "Aw shit, sorry man," the guy said causing Michael to look up and see the guy he had fallen into was a tough looking guy who was probably only a year older but he could honestly pass for eighteen. He wore a guilty expression which Michael ignored and walked to the front of the bus to get on with his day.


	3. Confusion

Chapter 3: Confusion

As soon as the bus had stopped Michael was out and walking. He threw up his hood and shoved his hands in his pockets, an attempt to look as though he was not one to talk.

He was embarrassed from the incident on the bus but it was kinda disturbing that the guy, a bully by default almost, had felt guilty for making him feel like crap. Mind wandering and not paying any attention, Michael ran straight into Caleb, or more, Caleb ran into him on purpose. Michael didn't exactly dislike Caleb, he was just, too eager to be friends.

"Hey Michael, didn't see you there, how you doing? Did you that Geoff guy, he looked pissed," Caleb blurted out so many words at once, he was puffed by the end of his sentence. "Well for starters, I'm fine Caleb. Whose Geoff, also. Do I know him?" Michael said slowly, to answer each of his questions.

" He's the tough guy in the year above ours, you really haven't heard of him?" Caleb asked looking shocked that Michael shook his head at the question. "Yeah well he was yelling at his cronies to leave him alone just back there when he got off his bus. Hey isn't that the bus you catch?" Michael suddenly realized who he was talking about at that question. Geoff must have been the guy he face-planted into on he bus. It had to be.

"So anyways, I gotta head to home room early. Catch you later!" Michael lied through his teeth, trying to get away from Caleb. As he ran off he thought to himself. Why had Geoff been so upset about what happened on the bus?

Michael eventually found Miles and Kerry, his actual friends, unlike Caleb. They exchanged a few "heys" and got back to their conversation that Michael wasn't really listening to.

He was concentrated on what was going on a few meters away, a crowd had formed around these two kids, one with glasses and one with an unfortunately large nose. That was all Michael could see before the crowd swallowed them up and a loud roar signified something had happened. As they moved away it revealed two red with embarrassment boys, hurrying away from the crowd, hands in their pockets. Heads down.


	4. School

Chapter 4: School

Michael was not having a good day. He got a C- on his English test, the science teacher gave everybody but him chemicals to mess with for 'safety reasons', and he just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning, with the crowd.  
As he sat through lunch, Michael though out loud. "I wonder what happened this morning?" Miles and Kerry looked up at him with quizzical looks on their faces. "What did happen?" Kerry asked. He clearly hadn't noticed much that morning.

"Two kids were surrounded by a crowd, they started chanting something then they got really loud and just walked away," Michael replied, "Surely you saw something?"  
"Nope," They said in unison, then got back to their conversation of who was the best Pokemon.

Michael sighed and turned away only to see they guys from earlier this morning sitting not far from them, in a little corner, away from sight. Their cover clearly wasn't enough though when a guy from the year above came over to them and yelled out "Hey it's the gay- lords!" As he walked away laughing like an idiot, Michael took this opportunity to stick out his foot and trip him over. The guy tripped and began flailing about before hitting the ground with a loud thud. It could not have gone better.

Michael turned again to see the two guys in the corner laughing their asses of. One caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up, putting the first smile of Michael's day on his face.

Before he knew it the bell had rung and he was hurrying to last period, which would then lead to sweet, sweet freedom and even better, the new Halo game! But time passed so slowly it was almost stopped and no matter how many miniature paper planes he made, it would not go any faster. Just as Michael was going to give up and go to sleep, it rang, a huge rush of people ran to the door. Michael shook himself awake and followed, he had a game to get.


	5. Waiting

Chapter 5: Waiting

The line was enormous. Or at least to Michael it was, to other people behind him in line they were chatting away, so glad the line wasn't too long for them. Taping his foot impatiently, Michael breathed out heavily. 

The two guys in front of him just weren't moving in line. "Could you please move up, you're not the only ones in line you know,"Michael said angrily. "Well you're not the only one in line either so be patient!" retorted one of them with the sandy blonde-brown hair. Michael scrowled and shut up, for now. 

Fifteen minutes later, the two guys in front had moved away from the counter and it was his turn to buy. The cashier slid a copy of Halo across the counter before he even asked and put out his hand for the money. Michael shoved it in his hand, grabbed his game and walked away. 

He started walking home when he saw Geoff, the 'tough guy' in the year above his according to Caleb. He was waiting in line for the game, tossing money from hand to hand, which he wasn't too good at. No suprise that he dropped it. 

Michael sighed and crouched down to help him pick it up, stood up and handed it to him. "Thanks bud, hey, you're that guy on the bus!" Geoff recognized him and his face broke into a grin. Michael quickly started walking away and heard him yell out "see you online!" Michael hoped to god that wasn't true. 

Finally Michael began the actual perilous journey home. It was only fifteen minutes but hey, it wasn't illegal to be over dramatic sometimes. He ran his fingers over the new case of his game and picked at the edges of the plastic. He couldn't wait to rip it all off and play it. 

Halo was the best video game to ever be invented, it was so much fun. Or at least in Michaels opinion. As he walked up his driveway he took a deep breath and ran inside straight to the consoles, ripped off the wrapping and put the new game in. A huge grin stretched across Michael'a face as he pressed start and began to play.


	6. Multiplayer

Chapter 6: Multiplayer

The game was all he imagined and more. The pixels were clean and crisp. The movement was way smoother and life like, there were do many new things to try out and new missions to complete. It was perfect. 

After a good few hours of staring in awe at the screen while he played, Michael decided it was time to check out the multiplayer function. While loading up a game, he thought about what the guy he saw in line, Geoff, had said to him as Michael walked off to get away from him. 'See you online!' Those were his words that Michael sincerely hoped were a lie. 

There was something strange about Geoff, how he acted so mean and tough in front of others but to Michael, he was super nice. It was unsettling to Michael. 

The game stared up and within an instant, the screaming of people in his ear was heard. Annoying as it was though, it was part of the whole Halo experience, though it didn't change from the last game. Still bitchy guys yelling at people to do want the want them to do. Still the occasional girl that all the guys gawk over and try to flirt with. Still the idiots who online without finding out how to even play first. 

This was the game Michael loved and above all the bad things he would still-   
"Alright shitheads, Geoff's here, what's new?" The voice of Michael's new acquaintance was heard over the other screaming voices and even a reply could be heard over the commotion caused by a massive explosion in-game.

"Hey Geoff, it's Jack! And Ryan's here too!" There was something familiar about that voice to Michael, but as he tried to figure out who it was, the guy introduced as Ryan spoke and it became clear that the two guys who had been in line in front of Michael were in the game too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I'll try to post everyday, I've already written 24 chapters of this ongoing fic. The original is on wattpad so if you want to read ahead of what's written on here go check it out!  
> Peace out.


	7. Friend Requests

Chapter 7: Friend Requests 

Michael's first instincts were to get away from all these people and play single player, but as he went to switch over somebody called his name for backup and asked him a question. Fuck. 

Michael had to reply, and if he did Geoff, Jack and Ryan would know he was in this game. Considering his options, Michael tried making crackling noises into his headset, like they did in the movies over the phone. 

These were some hardcore gamers who wouldn't appreciate being bailed on by him, who was a pretty valuable player. But hey, the guys might not recognize his voice anyway so it was worth a shot. "Yeah I'm coming jackass, wait up," 

"Dude, I think I recognize your voice,"   
It was one of the who were guys in the line, Michael prayed that they would forget about it. 

"Yeah Ryan it's the guy who mouthed you off in the lineup for the game,"  
That must have been the redhead who was next to the sandy head guy. Putting two and two together, Sand-head was Ryan and Ginger was the guy who knew Geoff, Jack. 

How was Michael's luck this bad! normally this wouldn't bother anybody, being online with strangers you talked to, but Michael was a very socially awkward guy so this was a nightmare.

" Uh yeah I didn't think I'd see you here, um, how's it going?" Michael shook his head at his own pathetic attemt of conversation.

"Well for starters you can only hear me, not see me, and there's only so many games going on at once so why wouldn't you be in a game with me?" That voice came from Ryan, the witty sarcastic one who replied to Michael in the wait for the game. 

"Ok now I think I know this guy too, you from my school? The name's Geoff by the way," Fuck now he knew who he was talking to as well.

"Let me send you guys a friend request, people are getting pissed at us for talking over them," Michael hurriedly said and got all their gamer tags. A few minutes later he received a message from DGgeoff. 'So I figure your the guy from on the bus, hmm?'


	8. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a really bad habit of forgetting to post on here. So much that I stopped without knowing. But the story is completed on Wattpad

Dear reader,  
If you liked my story and have been waiting for a new chapter, I'm so sorry that you haven't got one yet. I'll be honest, I lost track of pretty much everything. But: Friendly Fire is actually 30 chapters long exactly, the entire thing is up on Wattpad right now. So if you haven't already, check it out!  
I won't be posting on here anymore so if you want, you can read the story on Wattpad my name is Lit_embers. Make sure you follow me!

Love you lots,  
Peace out! Embers


End file.
